


Missing piece

by jinhumph



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Hongseok works for a sport magazine, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, somehow a soulmate au, there's a little bit of angst but not that much, writer!Jinho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinhumph/pseuds/jinhumph
Summary: Hongseok has it all. A steady job, a good salary, a place to call home, and an enviable group of friends. Yet, behind what seems to be a dream life, there's a void that no one can fill.“Is it possible to miss someone you've never met?”
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	1. piece #01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.. this supposed to be a social media au at first, but I pretty much suck at keep track of things on twt, so I decided to turn it into a fanfiction instead (I feel more comfortable with my writing this way). If you happen to read it, let me know what you think! Feedback is much appreciated :)

"How have you been?"

Hongseok looked away from the cup of coffee that he had ordered just a few minutes ago.

The question wasn't unusual. The guy sitting on the other side of the table used to say that every time they agreed to have a drink before going to work.

He didn't mind it. Being with someone made him enjoy the time in the cafeteria more than when he went on his own. It made the atmosphere more pleasant. However, after such a bad night, it'd take more than a sip of his favorite drink to lift his spirits.

"I've been better." He said without giving much thought "But, you know. I don't complain."

"Hmm." His friend frowned, not quite sure of such an answer "Work is kicking your ass again, isn't it?"

Hongseok shook his head "Nah, work is going well. I've a couple of notes to cover this week. I even got a raise last month."

The guy's eyes seemed to light up. Hongseok was quite capable if he put his mind to it and the fact that he was close to get ‘a well deserved promotion' was more than just good news "That's.. amazing."

Hongseok chuckled "It's not a big deal."

"Of course it is!" He raised his voice, exasperated. There was nothing that bothered him more than Hongseok downplayed the achievements he had made over the years "You've stayed up all night in order to keep that job."

"It was either that or being fired." He said, taking a sip of his coffee. His boss was known to be quite strict, especially with newbies. Since, according to him, they had no idea how to cover a sports article "And you know I'm not one to give up so easily."

"I have no doubts." In the years they had known each other, he had seen each side of Hongseok. Both the good and the bad "But if it's not your job that has you like this, then what?"

Hongseok sighed, putting his cup on the table "It's going to sound a little weird, but.." His friend stared at him, setting aside his smoothie "Is it possible to miss someone you have never met?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it." Or rather, he didn't know where to start. It was the first time he told someone about it, which wasn't as easy as he thought it'd be.

"Is it something that happened recently?"

"I'm not sure." He had noticed it throughout the summer. His roommate was visiting his family, so he spent most of the time alone in the apartment. He thought that once he was back, the void would disappear. It wasn't like that, but quite the opposite "At first, it was a matter of a night or two, but it has been happening quite often lately."

"That explains why you have such a face." Hongseok rolled his eyes. He didn't have to tell him. He was lucky if he fell asleep for more than a couple of hours "It seems like you've been awake for weeks."

"Yeah, kinda."

"What exactly do you feel?" _Good question,_ Hongseok thought. He should've started from there instead of thinking that much about it.

"As if someone were by my side." Perhaps that was the easiest way to describe the knot in his stomach "But as soon as I wake up, there's no one but me."

"Oh."

"It's weird, I know." At least, he believed it was. 

"It's not weird, just.. a little unusual." Wow, that wasn't the answer he thought he'd get. It was better than being laughed at.

"Unusual."

"Yeah, I mean- no." He hesitated, moving his hands from side to side. He seemed to be looking for words that fit the topic at hand "It's just.. _damn it!_ "

Hongseok looked back at his half-full cup. The coffee had gone cold, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

He sighed. It would've been better to hide it behind a smile that fit the dream life he seemed to have. Enjoy the time they had to get together and catch up like the old times, where all he had to worry about was getting good grades at the end of each semester.

Everything was much easier back then. Between song lyrics that didn't make much sense and the noise that filtered through the walls if they threw a party.

It wasn't until the silence took hold of even the tiniest corner that he realized something was missing. Or rather, _someone._ Someone who would disappear without a trace or something to hold onto. Someone without a face, a voice or a name. Someone who might not exist at all.

Could it be that everything was in his head? _Or maybe.._

"..seok!" A loud knock on the table made him look up. His friend seemed quite upset, narrowed eyes. _Well, fuck_ "Ugh. I can't believe it."

"I spaced out, sorry." He apologized, clasping his hands. He had been so immersed in the questions that seemed to have no logical explanation that he forgot how much it bothered him to be left talking to himself.

His friend huffed, crossing his arms "I was saying that maybe you have some kind of connection with that person."

"I don't understand."

"The mind, the heart, the soul serve as a bridge for us to connect with each other." Hongseok stared at him. _What the hell was he talking about?_ "But, feelings don't always make sense. So you may be attracted to that person for some reason that you aren't aware of."

"You still believe in that kind of thing, huh." He said, getting a small smile in return "Soulmates or whatever they are called."

"Let me guess, you don't."

"Well, not really." He used to joke about it in high school, but now he saw it more like something out of a fantasy book.

"You sound just like Taek." Now that he mentioned it, he had a bad habit of making fun of it every time they hung out. He even set up a debate that ended in a pillow fight in the middle of a horror movie "He thought the same thing until, well.. _you know._ "

"Hmm."

"You should talk to him." He suggested. Perhaps someone who was more familiar with whatever he was feeling could help him instead "Maybe he has the answer you need."

"I'll keep that in mind." He knew that was more of a yes than a no, but he preferred to go for a _'maybe'_. At least for now "Thank you, Hyunggu."

"That's what friends are for, right?" He quoted one of his well-known phrases that, in one way or another, made him feel a little better.

"I guess so."

Hyunggu giggled after taking one last sip of his smoothie, pulling his backpack over his shoulder. According to what he had told him while they talked about trivial things, he had agreed to give Shinwon a hand. Or rather, to put everything in its place so he wouldn't turn the department upside down.

 _As expected of Shinwon,_ Hongseok thought. It's been a month since he told him about his plan of moving into a more comfy place, yet it wasn't until weekend came that he realized that he hadn't packed his bags. If it weren't for Hyunggu, he'd still be wandering around not knowing where to start.

"I'm sorry that I've to go, Seok." He apologized, putting the phone back into his pocket "But, you know how messy Shinwon can be."

Hongseok nodded. There was no need for him to dump his boyfriend, especially when he had just returned from abroad. Shinwon had missed him even more than he had ”It's okay. We can meet another time."

"I'll text you as soon as I can, okay?" He said, patting him on the shoulder. It was his way of comforting him when things weren't quite right. _Just like now_ "Taek has the day off, by the way. Make sure to call him."

"Will do."

Hyunggu disappeared behind the door not long after, between small steps and his hands in the air. Hongseok gave him a half smile, eyes fixed on his phone screen. His thumb scrolled through the list of recent conversations, typing a message that he wasn't sure he should send.

It was supposed to be the bridge that would lead him to the answer he was looking for, so why did he feel like it'd do the opposite?

"Ah. _Fuck._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter as @/jinhumph.-


	2. piece #02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to post this chapter! I had to write half of it twice 'cause I wasn't quite satisfied with the beginning. but I think it turned out a little better now that I fixed some parts so I hope you like it. happy reading! ❤️

Jinho let out a sigh, his feet moving on the sidewalk at a slow pace. It was about 20 minutes before he had to show up at the radio station. It would've been about ten if he hadn't run out of Hwitaek's apartment right after breakfast.

It was uncomfortable. Too uncomfortable for his liking. Hwitaek's eyes locked on his as if trying to find the answer that he hadn't heard back then.

Jinho knew it was his fault. If he had been clear from the start, they wouldn't have to avoid each other when they hung out with the friends they had in common. But, Hwitaek's company felt _so right_ back then, that he thought it was okay to get close to him.

 _The sticky notes on the fridge, the morning calls, the long walks after the sun went down.._ it seemed so natural to him that it didn't cross his mind that it might be more than that for Hwitaek.

By the time it dawned on him, they were pressed against each other, entangled in cheesy words that didn't taste as good as he thought they would.

The first time he saw him, Hwitaek looked like something out of a fairy tale, fine features and gentle smile. Jinho couldn't help being drawn to him like a magnet. To the point that he came to think that he was _that person_ that everyone seemed to be looking for.

However, the moment Hwitaek's lips touched his, he didn't feel the butterflies he had heard so much about. The time that was supposed to freeze, kept running at its usual pace. It was as if _nothing_ had happened.

"Stop daydreaming, Jinho." He clicked his tongue, the bitter taste of coffee still fresh on his lips "That kind of thing only happens in the movies."

_And his life was far from becoming some kind of romantic comedy._

Frustrated, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. There were still about ten minutes before the radio show started. Once he walked through the door, he would've to put on his best smile and answer the same questions over and over again.

"Ugh. I'm not in the mood." He mumbled, his fingers moving lightly over the keyboard displayed on the screen "Sorry, Changgu. Today it's your turn."

His phone vibrated as soon as he put it back in his pocket. His partner was upset, but he couldn't care less. He'd rather be scolded by him than have to deal with his listeners' love dilemmas as he did on a daily basis. _He needed a break._

He had enough with not being able to finish what was supposed to be his second book. The deadline was just around the corner and he was still stuck in the same place, as if he didn't know what direction the story should take.

His last attempts had been a resounding failure that he didn't dare to send them to his editor. If he did, he'd most likely lose what had motivated him to write in the first place.

"Ah, whatever!" He grunted, opening the door to the cafeteria that was a few steps from the radio station "I'll have a drink and then go home. I won't come out until tomorrow!"

He sighed. It wasn't what he had in mind when he went to bed the night before, but now he wanted nothing more than to be within those four walls. As far from Hwitaek as he could get.

Hwitaek and those eyes filled with guilt. Hwitaek and his rehearsed words. Hwitaek that made him feel as if he was the only one at fault. Hwitaek who kept pulling the thread that barely held them together. Thread that, if being pulled a bit more, it'd end up breaking. _This time for good._

"Why did he have to fall in love with me?" He said, his voice low. He dropped onto one of the chairs of the table that was close to the window, face hidden in his arms "Of all the people, why did it have to be him?"

"Hmm. I don't think I'm the right person to say this, but.." A soft voice rumbled in his ears, as if it were inside his head "We don't choose who we fall in love with."

_Oh. Where had you heard that before?_

"At least that's what the books say."

 _Ah, it made sense._ Love was blind, after all. It wasn't as if Hwitaek had gotten up one morning and decided to see him in a different light. It just _happened._ As it could've happened to him as well.

The difference was that, had it been him the one crushing on Hwitaek, he wouldn't have run away. Had it been Hwitaek, he would've given him as much time as he needed and listened to whatever he had to say.

Jinho knew it. Hwitaek could be a lot of things, but he wasn't a coward. If he didn't feel the same way, he would've let him know instead of letting things get out of hand.

Had it been him, he wouldn't have let them get to the point where they could barely look each other in the eye. He would've found a way to keep their bond as it was or at least not as broken as it seemed to be now.

But, Jinho was far from being him. His head was in the clouds and his feet barely touched the ground, to the point that he had a hard time thinking clearly and the fact that things didn't turn the way he wanted made it even worse.

He was like those characters in the books that he had read during high school. Those who didn't know what they wanted, that kept making the same mistakes. Those who didn't see the signs, acting by mere impulse. Those who ended up being left alone, finding solace on cold mornings and rainy days.

 _Yeah,_ that suited him perfectly.

"I also heard one of my friends say that love makes us a little dumb." The guy who was sitting on the other side of the table chuckled. His laugh as sweet as his voice "I don't know much about that though."

Jinho huffed, his lips curving into a smile "For someone who doesn't know that much, you sure talk a lot."

"Is that so?"

Jinho nodded, ignoring the noisy couple who were sitting at a table near his. They seemed to be arguing about their schedule and how they had less time to meet due to their jobs. Nothing he wasn't used to.

The only thing that didn't fit into such a monotonous scenario was the guy who, apparently, had found his love dilemmas a bit more _'interesting'._

_Ah. So embarrassing!_

"Let me ask you something then."

Jinho took a peek through his glasses. The guy he had struck up a conversation with was frowning, fingers moving nimbly over the screen of his phone. Although that wasn't what caught his attention, but the way he was dressed. He had the air of being one of those important businessmen he'd heard about in the news. Or maybe he was one of those models that were featured on the cover of a magazine. _God, he must be dreaming._

Or so he thought before a pair of chocolate eyes landed on his, red lips curved in a smile he'd only seen in the movies. Those that, more than once, had taken his breath away. _Just like now_ "How much do you know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost on my summer break so I'll try to update at least once a week :) let me know what you think about this chap. feedback is much appreciated ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
